In a video conference, there are multi-channel video sources. The contents of the multi-channel video sources are rendered on a user terminal according to an output layout which is predefined by an administrator.
However, terminal users cannot control output layouts according to their requirements. A more convenient method for output layout management should be provided for the terminal users, thereby enabling the contents of the multi-channel video sources to be rendered on user terminals according to user-desired output layouts.